Siempre serás tú
by Jemava S
Summary: Todo lo que pasó fue un error, no logro entender en qué momento te fuiste. Me equivoque, y ahora me he dado cuenta que todo terminó. Pero no descansaré hasta que regreses a mi lado... (Hermione & Severus)
1. Capítulo 1 - Un millón como tú

Sé que tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir, pero hoy me he dado un tiempo para hacerlo, me he inspirado y bueno aquí está el resultado.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes han sido tomado de la saga de Harry Potter, así que es de J.K. Rowling, solamente me pertenece la trama de este pequeño escrito.

Que la disfruten.

**Un millón como tú**

Sola…

Sí, esa es la palabra que mejor me describe en estos momentos, así me siento.

Y es que puedo estar rodeada de gente pero cuando tú no estás bien contigo misma no hay otra forma de sentirse, al menos ya no me siento deprimida como antes.

Sigo pensando que lo que pasó fue un error, y que tú si me amabas, pero después de 1 año empiezo a perder la esperanza de que las cosas sean así, el primer mes pensé que me buscarías y así pasaron los primeros 4 meses, pero nunca eras tú quien tocaba a mi puerta, perdí la esperanza pronto, así que decidí empezar a querer salir adelante.

La vida es muy difícil sin ti, no sé cómo he podido seguir, igual y tienen razón, es cuestión de tiempo, o como Ronald dice:

Hay un millón mejor que él.

Solo sigo sin explicarme algo, si hay un millón mejor que tú porque sigo pensando cada día en ti, porque sigo soñando contigo todas las noches.

Mis días son raros, de vez en cuando iba a desayunar con los Weasley.

Molly no me perdonaba que no fuera a verla, desde la guerra, ella había sido como una madre para mí, desde que les quite la memoria a mis padres para protegerlos, y sin duda, disfrutaba estar ahí, me hacía olvidarme un rato de todo, y hoy era un día de esos.

Terminamos de desayunar, así que Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo nos encaminamos al Ministerio.

Harry y Ron son aurores, y Ginny y yo estamos en el Departamento de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, así que afortunadamente no tengo que estar escuchando todo el día a Ron hablando de sus copas de Quidditch en Hogwarts, ni tampoco lo tengo detrás de mí todo el día intentando que salga con él. Vaya que he pensado en darme una oportunidad con Ron, pero sin duda la última vez que salimos no fue muy agradable, todo el tiempo intentaba besarme, o se paseaba conmigo de su brazo como si estuviéramos juntos, la verdad es que a Ronald solo lo veía como un amigo, como mi hermano, y nada más, y sé lo había dicho, simplemente que él seguía insistiendo, se que algún día me iba a agarrar de malas y le contestaría mal.

¿Por qué me costaba tanto olvidarme de él?

Después de cómo me trato ese día debería odiarlo, pero no puedo, me rebasa en todos los aspectos.

**FLASH BACK**

-Hermione, por favor, es la última vez que te lo pido, vete de aquí, ¿no entiendes que esto terminó? - me decía dándome la espalda

-Pero Sev, ¿qué pasó? No me iré hasta que me des una razón verdadera del porque esto terminó, ¿por qué nos estás haciendo esto? - dije con un nudo en la garganta, a punto de llorar, ni siquiera sabía porque todo estaba terminando, él y yo nos amábamos como nada en el mundo.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? No te amo Granger, lo lamento. Pero es que nunca podré amarte - dijo volteándome a ver, no logro entender como descifrarlo, sus ojos me decían un cosa y su boca otra.

-No es cierto, es mentira. ¡Dime la verdad! - dije gritando, me estaba dejando y no era justo, estaba tirando a la borda nuestro amor, lo que estábamos construyendo, lo abrace por la espalda como si con ese abrazo pudiera hacerle sentir todo el amor pero él me quitó como si mí toque le quemara

-Esa es la verdad Granger, nunca podré amarte porque… - se quedó callado mientras bajaba la mirada, me estaba mintiendo, lo sabía, pero lo supe después de unos segundos.

-Siempre va a ser ella, Lily - dije resignada, yo pensé que podría ganarle la guerra, pero no había logrado comprender que tan difícil era pelear contra un fantasma, hasta este momento.

Severus levantó la cara simplemente sorprendido.

-Sí Granger, y lo lamento. Me iré para que recoja sus cosas.

-Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio, no tenías que hacerme todo este daño - dije con enojo en mi voz, me sentía dolida, yo no sé en qué momento pensé que… Era una tontería, él jamás me amaría.

Escucho lo último que le dije y salió por la puerta de la habitación donde tantas noches me hizo el amor haciéndome sentir que era la última mujer sobre la faz de la tierra, donde me abrazaba al dormir. Con las lágrimas cayendo moví mi varita y todas mis cosas se guardaron, así que baje las escaleras de inmediato, cada rincón de esa casa me traía a la cabeza un momento con él, pero todo se había terminado.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-¡Herms! ¡Hermione! - dijo Ginny moviendo la mano enfrente de mi cara.

-Perdón Ginn, me quede pensando - dije regresando a hacer el papeleo de mi escritorio y firmando unas cosas.

-Está bien, solo quería decirte que hace un momento salí y me encontré con cierta persona buscando a Bradley - dijo la pelirroja regresando a su lugar, compartíamos despacho, yo sabía de quien hablaba, simplemente no quería confirmarlo, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, latiendo como si quisiera salirse, pero intente parecer relajada.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, pero le hubieras dicho dónde estaba Bradley.

-Por Merlín, Hermione sabes bien que hablo de Snape - el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre hacia que mi espalda sintiera un escalofrío, no puedo creer que después de 1 año, aún me sienta así por él.

-No lo quiero ver Ginny, fue suficiente con todo lo que pasó, y el cómo me trató - dije aún un poco dolida, después de todo yo le seguía amando y dolía, y mucho - Voy a ir a dejar estos papeles a el Departamento de Misterios - dije levantándome de mi lugar - Ya regreso

Sin duda, él iba a ser el amor de mi vida, después de todo este tiempo sabiendo que no soy correspondida mi corazón era de él.

Y lo comprobé, justo cuando regresaba de dejar los papeles, ahí estaba en medio del Ministerio, se cruzaron nuestras miradas, los dos nos quedamos parados de extremo a extremo, podía verlo ahí viéndome y yo sentí que me faltaba el aire, y él tardo unos segundos en apartarla, por un momento en su mirada me pareció ver dolor o enojo, no supe bien, así que solo lo miré hasta que se perdió en la multitud y desapareció.

Se escapó un suspiro en mí, y ahí supe que lo amaría, solo a él, después de todo este tiempo, solo sería él.


	2. Capítulo 2 - A partir de hoy

Agradezco a cada uno de los que se ha paso por esta historia.

Les dejo aquí un capítulo más, gracias.

Recuerden solo la trama es mía, nada de personajes ni mucho más, este capítulo en especial esta basado en una canción que se llama **A partir de hoy**, por si gustan escucharla.

Mucha gracias

Que lo disfruten

Creo que las cosas pasan por algo…

Hay momentos en los que me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero yo te solté, fui yo quien te dejó ir, tengo que asumir las consecuencias de lo que hice.

Él tiene razón, yo no podía atarte a mí, tenía que dejar que siguieras tu vida, eres joven, inteligente, hermosa, y yo estoy grande, creo que tienes un mejor futuro sin mi.

Han pasado 3 meses desde que te fuiste, y es que aunque muero por buscarte, no es lo correcto. He decidido salir de esta casa que tantos recuerdos me trae, la calle es lo único que me distrae de esto, estar de vacaciones de invierno no me hace bien, solo estoy pensando en ti, en este maldito invierno, y recordar que fue en un invierno cuando todo pasó…

**FLASH BACK**

Afuera en Hogwarts una nieve increíble se veía sobre el castillo, me encantaba ver el castillo en Diciembre, cuando de pronto escucho tu voz, ahí vienes, con la zanahoria y con Potter, me conformó con verte de lejos, pero sin querer escucho como te despides de ellos y dices que luego los verás, ellos siguen su camino.

-Profesor - me dice Potter en señal de saludo, yo solo atinó asentar con la cabeza, y sigue con su camino, después de la guerra todo ha cambiado, incluso muchos ya no sólo me tienen miedo, pareciera que es respeto. Potter se encargó de dejarme como un héroe, cosa que en un punto me molestaba, yo sólo pedía a gritos morir, pero ella me salvó, no sé por qué pero me salvó, ahora mismo la mujer que me quita el sueño todas las noches.

-Buenos días, profesor - me dice acercándose a mí, yo ni siquiera volteo a verla, siento que seré muy obvio en algún momento, así que tomo con cautela cada movimiento.

-Granger - le digo en tono de saludo - ¿Qué necesita? Debería irse a preparar todo para regresar a casa o con los weasley.

-No, me gustaría quedarme estás vacaciones aquí, este es mi hogar también. Además mis padres están en Australia, en algún momento los buscaré, solo hasta que pase el peligro, no quiero que les hagan daño, se que ha muerto Voldemort, pero hay muchos mortifagos afuera - me decía viendo el castillo también, y cubriéndose un poco más con su bufanda, en el puente se sentía el aire correr aún más, la sentí temblar, estaba un poco pegada a mi, era a la única persona que se lo permitía.

Estos últimos meses habíamos convivido demasiado, ya que para entrar al ministerio, al departamento que quería le pedían cursar Pociones con excelencia y hacer una aportación, así que me había pedido ser su tutor, me costó aceptar pero lo terminé haciendo.

-Perfecto, pues enfoque todo en terminar lo antes posible para que disfrute su año, y si me permite - dije dejándola recargada en el puente, se había reconstruido todo, y se veía muy bien, me di la media vuelta y empecé a caminar.

-Espere, quisiera saber si hoy podría ayudarme con un avance que hice a mi aportación que presentaré, ¿podría ayudarme a afinarla? - me dijo mientras yo estaba de espaldas, así que voltee y asentí - Muchas gracias - me dijo con esa sonrisa que cada vez que la veía me enamoraba más, yo tenía que hacer algo con ello, yo no puedo estar así, es mi alumna, pero sin duda ya no es una niña y yo… Tengo que dejar de decir tanta idiotez - ¿Profesor?

-Granger

-Le preguntaba que a qué hora puedo ir.

-Después de la comida, si gusta.

-Estará perfecto - se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se fue, sigo sin entender porque me sonreía, que no veía que me desarmaba, solo volteo y veo como se pierde por el puente.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo el anciano que no entendía como se había salvado, pero Albus siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¿Qué quieres Albus? - dije con fastidio, supe hacia dónde iba, no puedo creer que haya visto todo, seguro tiene idea de todo lo que me está pasando.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, igual que la Srita. Granger, por cierto ¿Qué tal va con las lecciones? - me dijo viendo por encima de sus gafas

-Bien - dije sin contarle más, ese viejo quería sacar toda la verdad, así que empecé a caminar de nuevo.

-Tienes todo el derecho de volver a amar, muchacho, la vida te está dando otra oportunidad - dijo caminando a mi lado.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, tanto caramelo de limón te está dañando el cerebro, o quizá fue la caída desde la torre de astronomía.

-No Severus, sabes bien de lo que hablo, pero está bien, mejor acompáñame a comer, que después tienes una cita…

-No tengo una cita - dije algo molesto

-Cita de trabajo, no me dejas terminar - dijo sonriendo, éste viejo le encanta sacarme de mis casillas.

Así pasó el resto de la comida, cuando salí del Gran Comedor, me encontré a Granger saliendo.

-¿Puedo ir con usted?

-Claro, vayamos Granger

Caminábamos para las mazmorras, mientras me iba contando de la idea que tenía, era increíble ésta chica, tenía una mente brillante, la bruja más brillante de su edad, seguro estoy de que va llegar lejos, no sé en qué momento llegamos y la hice pasar.

-Pues me parece increíble, quizá funcione el método que propone para ir reduciendo las transformaciones, ayudaría a mucha gente que ya no quiere seguir convirtiéndose en hombre lobo, así que si no tiene prisa, intentamos con una poción matalobos que estaba preparando para Lupin

-Claro que no tengo prisa, encantada - me dijo con una sonrisa y en sus ojos se veía la gana de aprender más, esta mujer no se cansaba, y yo creo que cada día me enamoraba más

Cuando terminamos la poción nos dimos cuenta que todo en encajaba perfecto, la poción no rechazó ninguna de las mejoras, sería cuestión de ver Lupin quisiera intentarlo, hubo un momento en que ella pisó mal cuando yo empezaba a poner el caldero en otro lado que se enfriara, no sé cómo logré alcanzarla y la sostuve de la cintura quedamos demasiado cerca.

-Muchas gracias… - decía sin separarse de mi, yo no quería moverme de ninguna forma, la tenía entre mis brazos, pero me di cuenta que era demasiado obvio, así que la fui soltando poco a poco, pero ella no se despegó de mí.

No sé en qué momento se fue acercando a mi y me besó, fue un beso tan puro e inocente, y no sé en qué momento salió corriendo.

-Lo siento, perdón.

-¡GRANGER! ¡ESPERE! - dije corriendo detrás de ella, desapareció por los pasillos, no la encontré, estuve buscándola todo el tiempo que restaba de la tarde, ya no había alumnos, se habían ido en el expresso así que no tenía a quien preguntarle si la había visto, cuando de pronto pase por el pasillo que daba al puente y ahí estaba, al final de este, así que me acerque sigilosamente.

-Granger

-Profesor - dijo brincando, sin duda no había notado mi presencia -Lo siento, lo lamento mucho - Quiso salir de ahí así que solo la tomé de la cintura antes de que se fuera y me acerque poco a poco, y ahora la besé yo, era un beso tierno pero lleno de amor.

-Yo también lo siento - dije sonriendo un poco, ella solo me abrazo por el cuello y me volvió a besar, sin duda me quería como yo a ella, en fin, el viejo tenía razón podía volver a amar.

-Lo quiero profesor - me dijo sonriendo sin despegarse de mis labios

-Yo a usted, Granger.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sé cuántos wisky llevo, pero creo que me iré a casa estoy algo mareado. Tomo algo de dinero y pago al hombre que me atendió y salgo del bar.

Todo mundo está comprando cosas de navidad, y yo aquí, pensando en ella, se donde está me lo dijo Albus, pero también se que ella seguro buscará con que ser feliz o enfocarse en ella. Justo en ese momento, pareciera que la invoque, ahí estaba parada en una tienda, parecía que esperaba a alguien, estaba más hermosa que nunca, yo no sabía que hacer, sentía que algo recorría mi cuerpo, traía unos tragos encima así que tomé valor para cruzarme la calle e ir con ella, justo cuando lo iba a hacer vi que llegó un hombre y la saludo, le dio… ¿un beso? No, no era posible… Será que en realidad ya me olvido, y sin duda algo pasó en mi estómago, me sentía morir de celos, pero algo pasó, incluso deje de sentir el alcohol en mi cuerpo cuando vi quien era.

Ahí estaba mi Hermione, caminando del brazo de Ronald Weasley, justo quien me dijo que sí la amaba la dejaría crecer y avanzar, y encontrar a alguien mejor, parece que al final de cuentas lo eligió a él, tan rápido se olvidó de todo, pero yo tuve la culpa yo la deje ir, pero él… él no la merece, es mucha mujer para él, pero fue su decisión, ella sabe lo que hace, terminó siendo que simplemente encontró algo mejor en él, decido seguir caminando ya no quiero verles más.

**6 MESES DESPUÉS**

Se que está ahí, y Albus como siempre haciendo de las suyas, me mandó, justo a mí.

-Vamos Severus, eres el único, has terminado todo, venga, hazme ese favor - dijo como si fuera un niño

-Está bien, pero sólo este y ya, no me pidas volver a ir al Ministerio, sabes que odio estar rodeado de tanta gente en un solo lugar.

-¿Y cómo aguantas seguir dando clases?

-Ni yo sé Albus, ni yo lo sé - tome los estúpidos papeles y me fui, quería hacer todo lo más rápido posible, no quería verla.

Me encontré a la más chica de los Weasley, justo con su jefe iba, así que le pregunté dónde estaba, me dijo y se fue, quizá Hermione estaría con ella, decidí sacar eso de mi cabeza, le deje los papeles a Bradley y me fui de ahí, lo único que quería era salir de ahí y parecía que el destino estaba en mi contra, ahí estaba ella, justo cuando ya me iba, y sin quererlo cruzamos miradas, me dolía verla, yo la seguía amando, incluso más que el primer día, pero ella ya estaba con Weasley, en un millón tenías que elegirlo a él, maldita mi suerte.

Decido darme la vuelta e irme, tengo que alejarme de ahí, no sé, sólo sé que fue error dejarnos, al menos para mí, ahora hay que enfrentar todo lo que venga, yo lo decidí así.

Necesito salir de aquí, así que tomó la primer chimenea disponible y aparezco en los terrenos de Hogwarts, justo en el puente, todo viene a mi cabeza de nuevo, pero se acabó, y para siempre, a partir de hoy necesito dejar de amarte o quizá después sea tarde y ya no pueda olvidarte…


	3. Capítulo 3 - Te pienso sin querer

Agradezco a cada uno de los que ha pasado por aquí a leer mi historia, siempre cada uno aunque no les conozca son importantes.

Y sin más, ya saben solo la trama es mía, y bueno inspirada en una canción que lleva el título del capítulo.

Disfruten

…………………………………

Otro día más despertando en la mitad de la madrugada con todas esas pesadillas mientras duermo, se que no pasaba cuando dormías a mi lado, para decir verdad, me siento algo extraño.

Creo que ya perdí la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevo sin ti, no sé si te fuiste hace un rato o ya son mil años que no vives aquí, es algo raro, cada vez que despierto aún me siento como el primer día, cuando desperté y no estabas aquí, no me acostumbro a que no estés, las telarañas en la habitación solo me hacen ver que ya ha pasado bastante desde que te fuiste.

\--

Después de tanto tiempo sigo sin entender qué pasó, y apesar de que quiero dejar todo atrás, ahí están todos los recuerdos en cada respiro, cada caricia, cada abrazo, cada comentario tan sarcástico.

Quisiera que entendieras que no es tan fácil dejarte atrás después de todo, y yo quisiera entender que la sigues amando para poder olvidarme de todo por fin, yo creía ver algo diferente en tus ojos, cada vez que me mirabas.

-Herms, ¿vienes? - me dice Ronald asomándose por la puerta del estudio, no sé si hice lo correcto, he decidido darle una oportunidad, sin embargo aún no somos nada, y es que no es tan fácil, sigues estando aquí.

-Si, voy Ron - le sonrió de forma nostálgica, lo sé, él lo vio.

-¿Estás bien? - me dice de la forma más dulce que jamás había visto en él.

-Si, tranquilo. No pasa nada - le digo sonriendo, ha sido un poco más paciente conmigo, sabe perfectamente la situación, pero aquí está, apoyándome - Vamos, supongo que han de estar a punto de llegar todos.

-Exactamente, ven conmigo - me dice abrazándome por los hombros.

Entramos a la sala y ya estaba la mayoría de la gente que iba a llegar. Me dedique a saludar a cada uno, Harry y Ginny, los Gemelos, Molly y Arthur, incluso Neville, Nymphadora y Lupin, y aunque no lo vi y esperaba que no fuera, me di cuenta que realmente iba a ser una reunión grande, y había posibilidad de encontrarlo.

-

No quiero ir a la reunión, no sé porque insiste Albus en que tengo que ir, se que va a estar ahí, y él lo sabe, también sabe que tengo una lucha interior por ella…

Escucho que alguien entra a mi despacho, y es él.

-¿Listo para irnos? - dice comiendo un caramelo de limón, y una sonrisa.

-No iré, no quiero ver a nadie - digo dándome la vuelta buscando algunas cosas en mi librero.

-Molly me ha pedido que te lleve, no pretendo quedar mal, además tienes que salir de aquí.

-Sabes que estará ahí, no quiero estar incómodo, además sabes que tengo que preparar mis cosas para irme.

-¿Sigues considerando irte?

-Si, y lo haré, ya mande la carta, seguro me esperarán mañana temprano.

-Pensé que te quedarías, al menos me das bastante tiempo para encontrar a otro profesor, te extrañaré, lo sabes.

-Lo sé Albus, ahora si me permites… - le digo señalando la puerta.

-Hagamos algo Severus, vamos a cenar y nos regresamos, lo prometo. Por favor te vas a ir, ve a cenar conmigo - dice como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Está bien Albus - digo fastidiado, en fin de cuentas tenía razón, ya me iba, creo que una cena con él no estaría mal, en fin de cuentas él siempre me apoyo en todo, ha sido un padre para mí - Anda, vamos.

Una vez que llegamos nos abrió Arthur.

Al entrar a la sala yo esperaba verla ahí, pero no estaba, y daba gracias a Merlín, aunque de un momento a otro esos agradecimientos se volvieron maldiciones, la vi salir por la puerta que daba al comedor muy sonriente con Ronald y con Molly. Él la llevaba abrazada, eso fue un golpe duro, pero decidí voltear la mirada, y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

-

-Severus- dijo Molly con alegría, y fue cuando me di cuenta que efectivamente está ahí y cuando lo vi lo supe, lo seguía amando como a nada en el mundo - Me da mucho gusto que vinieras - dijo Molly con una sonrisa, él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-

Ahí estaba tan hermosa, como siempre…

-Vamos a cenar - La voz de Molly me sacó de mis pensamientos y todos pasamos al comedor.

Pasamos a la cena relativamente tranquila, claro con las bromas y sobre todo recordando a los que ya no estaban, también contando anécdotas chistosas y demás, sentía su mirada, pero yo no volteaba, lo que menos quería era liarme ahora que ya había tomado mi decisión. No sé cómo estaba siendo capaz de evitarla de esa forma, era por eso que yo no quería venir, no me siento bien.

Cuando terminamos de cenar decidí salir a tomar aire, me sentía abrumado, se lo dije a Albus de forma que nadie mas escuchara y salí.

Llevaba un rato afuera, cuando escuché que alguien abrió la puerta.

-

Cuando se levantó, quise saber de inmediato a dónde iba, y escuché una voz muy conocida en mi cabeza - Fue a tomar aire, Srita. Granger - y vi como me sonreía Dumbledore, y le asentí con la cabeza, esperé un rato para que no resultará obvio, y después le dije a Ron que iría al baño, él me sonrió y asintió, siguió platicando con todos.

Así que salí, necesitaba decirle algunas cosas, ya no podía.

-

Ahí estaba ella, era quien había salido.

-Hola- me dijo y yo no tuve el valor para voltear a verla, ni siquiera contestar - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Granger, gracias - dije aún viendo la noche, me tranquilizaba el aire que había afuera.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, entonces le pregunté.

-¿Le quiere? - dije sin más, ella volteo a verme como si no supiera de quien hablaba -A Weasley… - Hermione suspiro

-Justo a eso vengo ¿Podemos hablar? Necesito contarte algo - se escuchaba la duda en su voz.

-¿Qué quiere? - dije y tomé el valor para voltear a donde ella estaba - Decirme que no tome a mal que está con Ron. Tranquila ya lo sé, ya están juntos - dije con algo de… ¿Celos?, sí sin duda, eran celos, pero ya no quería saber más.

-No, es decir sí, a ver espera - dijo acercándose así que me hice a un lado y puse mi mirada en ella, sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No entiendo cómo es que ella había hecho de mí lo que nadie, pero no dejaría que ella me viera llorar, así que intento regresar a mi postura - Todo lo estás mal interpretando, Ronald y yo...

-Claro que no, los vi ese día en Londres, los vi juntos, no me mientas más, pero qué más da, fue mi culpa, yo fui el que decidió dejarte libre para que estuvieras con alguien que te pudiera ofrecer más de lo que yo podía, para que hicieras de tu vida algo extraordinario.

-¿Espera? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Déjalo ir Hermione, no fuiste tú quien se marchó, fui yo, no fuiste tú quien dijo no a lo nuestro, yo me hice a un lado - Creo que después de decir esto no me creyó en lo absoluto - Además es muy normal que después de estar con alguien como yo te hayas dado cuenta de lo que realmente querías, por Merlín, Hermione… Siempre lo quisiste a él

-Y tú a ella - dice con una mirada llena de enojo

-Si, la quise- hago hincapié en la última palabra. Sin duda a quien amo como nada en el mundo es a ella. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa, se que ya imagina lo que sigo escondiendo desde el día que se fue, y es que la amo a ella, a nadie más, pero era necesario, y si, estuve enojado cuando se fue con él, pero yo tuve la culpa, pero también sé que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, ella es feliz y eso es lo importante, además ella lo eligió así, era lo justo después de que yo como todo un cobarde la dejé llorando ese día - Nos vemos Hermione - me doy la media vuelta y decido desaparecer, es lo mejor que puedo hacer, lamento dejar a Albus, pero ya no podía estar ahí ni un minuto más.

Se que Albus piensa que no estoy haciendo lo correcto y a veces me pongo a pensar que hubiera sido de nosotros si yo no la hubiera dejado ir, pero ya de nada sirve, quise salir de ahí porque ya no quería verlos juntos. Debo tomar mis cosas e irme, no quiero seguir viendo como la zanahoria está con ella, me los encontraré en todo momento mientras esté aquí. Tengo que aceptar las consecuencias, yo la deje ir, yo fui quien echó todo a perder y sé que ahora lo quiere a él, y antes de que sea más difícil debo irme, me están esperando en Dumstrang, no sé si irme es la mejor decisión, pero por el momento necesito alejarme de aquí, Noruega será un buen lugar para mi.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	4. Capítulo 4 - Siempre serás tú

Aquí el final, espero lo disfruten.

¿Tendrán final feliz?

No se queden con la duda, a leer.

………..

Se fue, sin siquiera dejarme decir algo, desapareció ante mis ojos. No sé qué pensar de lo que dijo, lo único que sé es que estaba intentando decirme… ¿que me amaba y que por eso me dejó ir? Definitivamente no entiendo nada.

No sé en qué momento salió Ron, el cual ya estaba a mi lado.

-Se fue sin despedirse de nadie - dice viendo justo a donde desapareció Severus.

-Así es él

-¿Hablaste con él?

-No me dejo decir nada, simplemente se fue

-Perdón Herms

-¿Por qué pides perdón?

-Porque yo fui quien tuvo la culpa

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo le dije a Snape de la beca para Francia, lo que él te acaba de decir empieza a tomar sentido, ¿no es así? Lo lamento, escuché todo

No puedo creer lo que dijo Ron, pero también me enoja saber que Severus en vez de hablarlo conmigo, se hizo a un lado.

-Ron, no tenías porque decirle - digo un poco enojada con él, sé que tampoco lo hizo de una forma mala, pero él ahora ya no está, y no hay nada que hacer.

-Lo sé Hermione, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo que hice, y ahora sé que me diste una oportunidad porque él no estaba, pero sé que lo amas a él, ahora entiendo todo.

En un principio pensé que solo era un capricho y se pasaría cuando él se alejará, pero no es así. Yo te amo de verdad, por estoy aquí diciéndote la verdad, y te pido perdón, te pedí una oportunidad sabiendo todo esto, fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte no decirte todo cuando te quedaste aquí en Inglaterra. Entendí que no tengo oportunidad aunque nos fuéramos los dos al fin del mundo, perdóname - me dice Ron tomándome de las manos.

-Ron… gracias por tu sinceridad, pero no tenías derecho a hacer lo que hiciste, no sé qué decirte - hay algo roto dentro de mí - déjame sola, por favor.

Él solo me suelta de las manos y asiente con la cabeza, y entra de nuevo a su casa, por la ventana vi como subia las escaleras, supongo que él tampoco quería ver a nadie, yo decido quedarme afuera, recuerdo el día en que me beso y sólo sonrío, me pregunto si él sabrá que yo empecé a vivir después de que le conocí…

-Lamento interrumpir en sus pensamientos, Srita. Granger - me hizo brincar, pero conocía esa voz.

-Profesor- digo volteando a ver Dumbledore

-Es una noche hermosa, debería disfrutarla con sus amigos - me dice sonriendo

-Me gusta estar afuera cuando tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

-Vaya, toda una Gryffindor - dijo y sonreí - Aunque creo que solo es una cosa, y tiene nombre y apellido- me dice viéndome por encima de sus gafas, solo sonrió, Dumbledore lo sabe todo.

Tenía las manos atrás, de pronto extendió una de sus manos hacia mí -Creo que usted tiene que ir a hablar con alguien, no pueden estár así después de saberlo todo, ¿viene conmigo?- me dice sonriendo

-No sé si él quiere hablarme, sabe… Él cree que estoy con Ron

-Pues si yo fuera usted me apresuraba a tomar mi mano, el muchacho es tan necio que ha de estar empacando sus cosas para irse a Noruega

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se va a Noruega?- de inmediato siento un nudo en el estómago

-Si, recibió una oferta de Dumstrang, pues se irá si no vamos nosotros, entonces… ¿viene conmigo? - solo asiento y tomo su brazo, siento un tirón en el estómago, y aparezco en el puente de Hogwarts, corro lo más rápido que dan mis piernas, espero que no se haya ido, de un momento a otro ya estoy en las mazmorras y abro la puerta sin pensar, pero no hay nadie.

-¡SEVERUS! - grito, pero nadie responde, siento un dolor en el estómago, no puedo creer que se fue, se fue sin saber que yo no estoy con Ron, que lo amo a él, no puedo evitarlo y las lágrimas comienzan a brotar de mis ojos.

Salgo de sus aposentos y camino ya sin ganas por los pasillos hacia el puente, y es ahí cuando lo veo parado en los límites del castillo.

No sé cómo pero me vi corriendo hacia él para alcanzarlo.

-¡SEVERUS, ESPERA! - Lo veo voltear sorprendido, me acerco poco a poco ya caminando y recuperando el aire - Espera, no te vayas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - lo dice mientras me ve a los ojos.

-Vine por ti, no te puedes ir sin escuchar lo que te tengo que decir

-Hermione, no lo hagas más difícil y dej… - ni siquiera lo deje terminar, lo abrace y lo besé como si la vida se me fuera en ello, sé que le sorprendió, pero supe que entendió lo que quería decirle con ese beso y él me respondió abrazándome por la cintura, pegándome a él, yo sentía que todo desaparecía a nuestro alrededor, sólo nos separamos cuando nos faltó el aire.

-Te amo solo a ti, a pesar de que eres un idiota- le digo riéndome y abrió los ojos sorprendido, no entendía nada - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo estaría mejor si tú no estabas a mi lado?

-Yo… - dijo y puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios

-Lo sé todo Sev, y para que lo sepas no estoy con Ron, con la única persona que quiero estar el resto de mi vida es contigo - me sonrió y me abrazo, clavando su rostro en mi cuello, y después me volvió a besar, y ahí es cuando sé que él es el hombre de mi vida, el único que me provoca las sensaciones que nadie nunca podrá, de un momento a otro aparecemos en su despacho, y me lleva directo a su habitación, poco a poco subió la intensidad del beso, cobrando cada beso que no nos habíamos dado en todo este tiempo lejos.

-Sin dudarlo no hay otro lugar dónde quisiera estar, **siempre serás tú**, tus besos, tus caricias, sólo eres tú

-Y tú serás mi persona para siempre, eres el amor de mi vida Herms - yo lo vuelvo besar, lo único que quiero es que me haga el amor toda la noche, y despertar mañana entre sus brazos.

...

¿Quieren epílogo? ️

COMENTEN!

Agradecimientos especiales a Mía Montes, por todos tus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia, va para ti.

Jemava S.


End file.
